Musically Farming in Prada
by Anime Girl 593
Summary: Jaymie and Aisha Rowan have arrived in Castanet and they don't like the look of things at all. "Rich kids don't belong in such a dump!" Will they get used to living on a farm? Or will they just make their parents take them home? OC x Maya, OC x Gill.
1. Trailer

**I don't own Harvest Moon, I only own my OCs and ideas~**

**Full Summary:**

**Jaymie and Aisha Rowan have arrived in Castanet and they don't like the look of things at all. "Rich kids don't belong in such a dump!" Will they get used to living on a farm? Or will they just make their parents take them home? OC x Maya, OC x Gill.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Zero: Trailer ( No. Seriously. The first chapter is like a movie trailer. shot )**_

_**Note: The first chapter is not written how the story will be written. The trailer version is as if you are there watching it happen. The story will be written like a normal story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jaymie and Aisha were top-class kids.<strong>

"Aisha, tone it down! Not everyone wants to hear your orchestra practice for their performance at the Queen's Palace!"

"Well, brother, no one likes watching you ogle over every little outfit you design and put on a model for Chanel and Prada. Silence yourself and leave me alone."

"Well then!"

* * *

><p><strong>They got everything handed to them on a shining silver platter.<strong>

Jaymie and Aisha enter their family's dining room. The room is lit-up golden and filled with long tables covered in the finest white silk. The tables have the finest foods prepared by the finest chefs in the world. Beautiful crystal chandeliers hang from the ceiling and the floor is a beautiful milky white, cleaned to perfection. As the two siblings supervise the maids and butlers they notice something.

"Augh, how revolting!" Aisha lifts her fan to cover his face, turning away from the site of two servants blushing as they confess their love to each other.

"Commoners look so funny when they're in love, don't they, sister?" Jaymie chuckles, a smirk evident on his lips. He claps his hands and glares at the two lovebirds, "Shoo! Shoo! I don't want any romance between servants or you're both fired! Out!"

"Oh my, I need a glass of water after seeing something so un-disciplined! It absolutely tires me out to see such behavior in my household." Aisha fans herself with her black and yellow lacy fan that Jaymie has designed and created for her.

"Agreed, Aisha." Jaymie nods and with a snap of his fingers a servant appears with a tray with various bottles of water on it and two glass cups.

"Sparkling, Spring, Purified, or Mineral?" the servant bows carefully.

* * *

><p><strong>So what happens when their mom. . .<strong>

"Kids guess where you two are going this summer!" a platinum blonde woman whose hair went up to her hips laughed cheerfully, her hands clasped together as her cat-like yellow eyes practically gave away her answer, if it weren't for the fact her children were oblivious.

"Is it France? I've been _dying _to go back home and visit some fabulous shops! I totally need to update on the French couture~" Jaymie tips his fedora down as he smirks, his sea-blue eyes filled with excitement.

Aisha scowls at her brother and crosses her arms, "France is a dull choice, brother. I believe it's China we're going to this year, we need to study such beautiful culture. And their music! It'd be simply divine to hear."

"Neither!" their mother laughs.

"Rome?" Jaymie blinks.

"Nope!"

"Japan?" Aisha looks confused.

"Nu-uh~"

"Hawaii?" Jaymie gasps.

"No!"

"Britain?" Aisha frowns.

"Wrong!"

"Mother where are we going? !"

* * *

><p><strong>. . . sends them farming?<strong>

"You're going to a farm on Castanet!" their mother beams at them, giving them a thumbs up.

"What? !" Aisha falls back in shock, fanning herself rapidly after she hits the ground.

"Do farms even exist anymore? I thought they went extinct, like, as soon as the 21st century came in." Jaymie looks shocked but that quickly dissolves.

"Nope, they still exist. You'll be working on one!"

"With servants, right?" Aisha slowly gets up, stumbling as if she were drunk.

Their mother scoffed, "You don't need those! You can do it on your own!"

Cue the two siblings fainting to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Now they're heading to Castanet. . .<strong>

"Ew, a horse cart? ! Where's the limo? I am **not **getting in that! It's absolutely filthy! Commoner rides, augh! Do you know who we are? !" Jaymie scolds the man taking them to Castanet.

"Yeah, two brats who need to realize they're not all that." The man crosses his arms, glaring at the two.

Aisha takes her fan and slaps the man across the face with it, "How dare you!"

"Goddess bless the parents who had you. . ." the man grumbles.

* * *

><p><strong>Where work is done by <strong>_**your own **_**hand. . .**

"Ew, mud is on my designer pants! Ew ew ew!" Jaymie cries out, jumping around and waving his hands around in disgust. "Aisha, you water the plants! This is, like, so icky!"

Aisha peeks outside from their house door, "No thank you. I'm trying to wake myself from this nightmare."

* * *

><p><strong>And townspeople are not your supply of servants.<strong>

"My name is Kathy and I work here at the bar!"

"So are you a personal stripper or something?" Jaymie deadpans. Clearly not interested in what the young blonde has to say.

"No!" Kathy cries out, her face turning a crimson red.

Jaymie shrugs and points at Selena, "Is _she _the stripper?"

"She looks like one." Aisha says, her eyes showing to everyone she was clearly un-interested.

Selena dances over to Jaymie, drawing circles onto his chest. "I can be your stripper~"

"Ew. No. I was just asking who the stripper is. I don't want one, especially one from a filthy island." Jaymie gently pushes Selena off of him but in the process sees Maya. "Whoa."

* * *

><p><strong>Even if they do look like maids.<strong>

Aisha walks into Town Hall and looks at Elli, "Oh, were you a maid? You look like one!"

"No. I work here as a secretary." Elli frowns.

Aisha crosses her arms, "Pity. I need a maid while I'm here."

Gill walks over from his desk, "What's going on, Elli?" he turns to see Aisha, "Ah, hello, Miss. . . ? Why are you dressed so. . . ?"

Aisha scowls and fans herself, "I am Aisha Rowan. Youngest composer in history. Pick up a textbook, commoner. Don't dawdle now, go find one!"

"An educated person on this island besides me. . . ?" Gill mumbles, shock written all over his face as he ignores Aisha insult him.

Aisha throws her arms into the air after awhile of Gill being unresponsive. "Oh, you commoners are so deficient!" she shouts as she stomps out of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>This Fall. . .<strong>

"Aaaaah! Stop chasing me, horsey! My shirt is _not _your food! Seriously, I designed this for Justin Bieber!" Jaymie cries, running from a brown horse chasing him down for his shirt, which has a bite taken out of it.

"No, those were my sheet music for Swan Lake!" Aisha screams a blood curdling scream as she watches a cow nom on her music sheets slowly as if taunting her.

"I hate this place!" the siblings cry out at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Farming is in season!<strong>

_Jaymie Rowan,_

Jaymie tips his fedora at Maya who simply turns and walks away.

_Aisha Rowan,_

Aisha reads a textbook on science as Gill stares at her.

_Maya Sidow,_

Maya watches Jaymie clutch his stomach in pain after tasting something she made.

_Gill Hamilton,_

Gill hides his diary behind his back as he screams at Aisha for reading it, his face red.

_Angela Jolie,_

Angela takes off her sunglasses coolly as Jaymie fanboys over her.

_Yuuki Ittoki,_

Yuuki laughs with Jaymie as they trade hats for a moment.

_Elli Woods,_

Elli comforts Aisha as she mourns over her lost music.

_Chase Rogers,_

Chase nods in triumph as Aisha drags her brother away from Maya.

_Luna Gomez,_

Luna and Jaymie jump up and down, their hands interlaced as they squeal about having a fashion buddy.

_and a bunch of guest stars!_

The guest stars grumble as they read their lines, saying things about how much they should be main characters.

* * *

><p>"A simple dress!" Jaymie gasps.<p>

"With a musical design!" Aisha smirks.

"Très parfaite!" the siblings laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>When you can't come up with a good summary, trailer chapters fix your problem. ;D shot**

_- AG_

_P.S. The last thing Aisha and Jaymie said means 'Very Perfect!' in French._

_P.S.S. This makes me want to re-write 'Angela in Wonderland'. Would you guys like it if I did so? If enough people tell me they want it, then I'll do it._


	2. Welcome to Hell!

**Glad you guys liked the trailer, now here starts the real thing! By the way, Jaymie and Aisha are **_**not**_**twins. Jaymie is nineteen and Aisha is seventeen. Thought I had to say that just in case. And if you haven't noticed: Jaymie may be the male of the siblings, but he's much more girly-er than Aisha. That shall be proved in this chapter if it wasn't proven yet. LOL.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, I only own my OCs and ideas. I also do not own "Clap Your Hands" by Paul Carrey. That was only a piece I premiered with my choir in America for its debut, which was an amazing experience. ( You can find it on YouTube if you'd like to see us perform. You can find it just by typing "Claps Your Hands LNMS". It should be the first video. ) :)**

**Chapter One: Welcome to Hell!**

* * *

><p>"A whole note is held for four beats, guys! Not three and a half! Focus!" Aisha scolded her orchestra, her gloved hands on her hips as she narrowed her golden eyes into a glare down at everyone from her podium.<p>

"Sorry, Miss Rowan!"

Jaymie walked by his sister's band / choir room in the "D" section and chuckled as he led three female models to his private runway in the "C" section of their mansion. "Okay, ladies, I want one of you to model my line for Debby Ryan, one of you to do Angela Jolie, and another for Taylor Swift. Make sure the outfits match you, and not what you like. I don't need you idiots as my models."

"Yes, Mister Rowan."

Aisha stepped out the room and into the hallway, her eyes landing on her brother immediately. "Make sure your music for your runway does not mess with mine, brother."

"Yeah, yeah, Aisha~ I'll make sure it doesn't!" Jaymie waved a hand at his sister, his tone sarcastic as he opened the door to the "C" section of their mansion.

Aisha scowled and walked off back to the band / choir room, "Alright, take out your music for 'Claps Your Hands' and let's review the last page."

"Yes, Miss Aisha." The large group then started to shuffle around quickly to get ready.

Aisha and Jaymie's father chuckled as he passed by, "I wonder how she'll last without them. . ."

_At the private runway. . ._

"Work it girls! Strut it out! Awww, yeah!" Jaymie clapped his hands as he laughed and cheered his models on. "After this I'd like to see one of you model the wedding dress I made for a friend of mine. Don't mess it up or you're fired!"

"Yes, Mister Jaymie!" the girls smiled and posed when they got to the end of the runway.

"Très magnifique!" Jaymie blew a kiss at them and winked, giggling in the process.

Aisha and Jaymie's mother twirled a strand of her hair as she walked by her son's runway room, "I wonder how _I'll _last without someone to design clothing for me. . ." she sighed.

_Later. . ._

"Aisha! Jaymie! Breakfast~" their parents shouted through the intercom, "It's your favorite!"

And within minutes the two siblings were in their luxurious dining room. Aisha with a smirk across her lips and Jaymie with a grin and his eyes filled with joy.

"Yay! French toast, buttery scrambled eggs, chocolate chip pancakes, crepes drizzled in chocolate sauce, bacon and sausage, and iced tea~!" Jaymie squealed, "All prepared by the finest chefs! Merveilleuse! Wonderful!"

Aisha watched as her brother sat down, her smirk still on her lips. "Simply divine. Thank you, Mother and Father." She tilted her head down slightly in thanks.

"You're welcome, kids!" they laughed, "Enjoy!"

Jaymie pouted slightly and winked at his mom, "Mommy, you know I'm watching my figure yet you still torture me so! You're such a doll~"

"Aw, I just love you so much! Plus, your fast as hell metabolism makes it easy for you to stay lean and fit. All females wish they had your luck. Now eat up~!" his mother squealed and waved a hand at her son.

"Thank you, Mom and Dad!" Jaymie grinned from ear to ear.

And with that, the two siblings started to eat. After awhile of devouring down food, their father spoke up. "So, children, take at guess at where you'll be heading this summer."

Jaymie put a finger to his lips and leaned back slightly in his chair, "Mm~ Is it France? I'm just _dying _to go back home. I totally need to catch up on my French couture!" he smirked and tipped his fedora down.

"Nope!" their mother laughed.

"Oh yes, France would be a dull choice. China is much more suitable. Is that where we will be going? Are there any matters to attend while we're there? Because if we're free I'd love to research their amazing culture and music. That'd be delightful!" Aisha clasped her hands together and placed them on her lap.

"Nu-uh~"

"Rome?" Jaymie blinked.

"Wrong!"

"Japan?" Aisha guessed.

"No!"

"Hawaii!" Jaymie gasped.

"No~"

"Britain?" Aisha looked confused.

"Wrong again~!"

"Mother, where are we going? !"

"You're going to a farm on Castanet!" their mother beamed at them, giving them a thumbs up.

Cue a nice spit take from Jaymie and Aisha since they were drinking their juice at that moment.

"And with no servants at all! All work will be done by you!"

And here comes the fainting.

"Aw, look, honey! They're so excited they fainted!"

"Dear, I don't think that's the reason. . ." their father sweatdropped.

**+ Later that same day. Time : Afternoon +**

Jaymie was clinging onto his mother's leg as Aisha fanned herself while the servants loaded a limo with their luggage, furniture, and such but not much. "Mommy! Please, don't make me g—" Jaymie let go and looked around quickly, a frown on his lips. "Wait! Am I being punked? ! So not cool, guys!"

"You're not being punked."

". . . MOMMY DON'T MAKE ME GOOOO~" Jaymie screamed as a servant shoved him and Aisha into the limousine.

"Have fun kids!" their parents waved them off as the limo started to drive away.

Jaymie stuck his head out of the window, "IS THIS, LIKE, PUNISHMENT FOR SOMETHING? ! WHAT DID WE DO WRONG? WHATEVER WE DID, I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. TAKE ME BACK~"

"Give up, Jaymie. We have to leave." Aisha grumbled, fanning herself more so furiously.

Jaymie pulled himself back in and hung his head in despair. "My life is so over. What if tabloids get news of this? I'll never get to meet Angela Jolie! Oh, but maybe the tabloids can help us escape. . . yeahhh. . ."

"Jaymie, we're going to an old, crummy island, not a resort where paparazzi follow you like deranged stalkers. Give it up and maybe we'll awaken from this nightmare!" Aisha shouted, clearly at her wit's end.

"Why does a boy with heavenly good looks like mine deserve such a fate? What did I do wrong? I'm so fabulous, there's nothing wrong with me!" Jaymie sobbed as Aisha tried her best to pinch herself awake from 'the nightmare'.

**= At Castanet =**

"Ew, a horse cart? ! Where's the limo? I am not getting in that! It's absolutely filthy! Commoner rides, augh! Do you know who we are? !" Jaymie scolded the man taking them to Castanet.

"Yeah, two brats who need to realize they're not all that." The man crossed his arms, glaring at the two.

Aisha took her fan and slapped the man across the face with it, "How dare you!"

"Goddess bless the parents who had you. . ." the man grumbled as he dropped all their luggage and such off and quickly left.

Aisha scrunched her nose up in disgust when she saw the home they would live in. "A barn?"

"No, Aisha. _That's _our home." Jaymie covered his face with one hand as the other pointed at a slightly larger building.

"Yeah, that's a barn!"

"No, that's apparently a home, our home. The barn is for the animals and yeah. That's what that stupid guy said on the way here, that is." Jaymie rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed.

"Ew. I am not living in that thing! That's smaller than my bedroom!" Aisha complained, stomping a heel into the ground as she screamed.

"Welcome to Castanet!" Mayor Hamilton threw his arms into the air as he toddled over to the siblings.

The siblings groaned, "You mean; 'Welcome to Hell'. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>And thus ends chapter one! And if you were wondering— yes, Jaymie is comedic relief. I love him so much. :'3<strong>

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are wonderful~**

**- AG**


End file.
